Evening Strolls Under the Arctic Moon
by Hermonthis
Summary: WALL-E/EVE. Two romantically committed robots decide to go north. Post-film.


A/N: Written for **zbluesunshine** for the WALL-E livejournal ficathon. Huzzah!

**Evening Strolls Under the Arctic Moon**

* * *

They went because EVE wanted to. They went because M-O would go insane if they didn't. WALL-E wasn't quite sure whether he liked the way his square, robotic body stood out so strongly against the blanched climate of what was once the Canadian arctic tundras. There was an increasing lack of tall buildings, garbage and junk as the timid trash compactor and his elegant lady love made their way towards the geographic north.

WALL-E squeaked and the flaps above his binocular eyes rose when the front of his treads started to sink in the permafrost. Really, he was built for rough terrain like concrete and aluminum cans and candy wrappers. He was a city kind of guy. While the recent abundance of living, photosynthetic plants over the course of several years (Four-hundred, EVE corrected him) there weren't very many daisies and peonies and other bright plants he was accustomed to around here. The sparseness of the land and the bleak clouds of billowing mist that gathered around them as they traveled towards clearer skies made him feel a little inadequate.

EVE had to tug him out of the dipping ground. There was the squelch of strangely moist moss as she pulled WALL-E out of his predicament and settled him down on a patch of rocks. Okay. That was a little better.

Traveling the world for their long overdue honeymoon was a strange phenomenon. The fact they were on their _honeymoon_ was just one part of it. After the first few years of Earth's re-colonization, John and Mary (bless their souls) discovered the same sort of importance in the other individual, similar to that of connection between WALL-E and EVE. With some research on Captain B. McCrea's part, he re-discovered the concept of marriage.

Three weeks later, the former captain of _The Axiom_ presided over the ceremony.

She wasn't quite sure what took her so long, but she was sure her significant other's shyness despite the solidness of their relationship was part of the prolonged problem. They thought it was a wonderful ceremony, with bright colours and white uniforms – and to EVE's delight, there were lots and lots of flowers.

Maybe, just maybe, the concept of matrimony belonged to the humans and the traveling pair thought they were not entitled to such privileges. After all, what does a robot need a wedding ring for? But as the years went by and the human population grew as well as the robots, she kept the memory of waddling humans as they stepped out of their Buy-N-Large starliners to greet their long, lost home. She recalled the feeling of elation that did not belong to her when strangers from different ships and different colours smiled and hugged each other; the vivid sparkle in their eyes when one person finally found another.

One by one, many of them paired off. And two by two, sometimes they left in groups to start farms in other areas of the world. They explored, they survived, and they _lived._

EVE wanted that too. There was time enough for the both of them, and the greatness of responsibility no longer rested quite as heavily on her smooth, white shoulders.

She wanted to see the north, she dreamed about viewing the stars in dark blue skies with WALL-E by her side. One or two brave settlers who returned to neo-New York told everyone about the magical phenomenon they saw at night - a ribbon of coloured silk in the evening skies, always changing and always moving like the glittering, underwater reflection on the backs of rainbow trout.

WALL-E slept fitfully that night. The wind was never still. He didn't really feel cold, but the way he huddled into a square and his drooping eyes creaked open every hour or so informed her that he was not having as much fun as she did. It made her sad. This pilgrimage was supposed to be for them, and although they were hardy robots, she supposed not all of human technology could have prepared them for every sort of occurrence.

"WALL-E" she chirped softly. The egg broke out of her hibernating shell and spent the rest of the night with her slender, magnetic arms around his square form. She hoped he wasn't angry with her. He wasn't. He was just feeling a bit lonely, that's all.

EVE giggled and brought her head closer before she sent him a teasing spark. Don't worry, she said. Just a few minutes ago there was a glimmer of pastel dust right above their heads. She didn't mention it because by the time she processed the image and formulated a message, they were gone. The white robot nuzzled a little closer; maybe she should have told him. Yes, the next time she saw those lights – no matter how briefly they flashed, she would inform him. Even if it brought a little brightness to their long journey, he would be happy. And making WALL-E happy was much more important.

Seven more days and they were there. Well, as far up the north they were going to get, because at this moment WALL-E lifted his leveled head upwards, higher and higher until EVE thought his eye flaps might fall of if he craned his head a centimeter further.

"E-VAAH!" he whispered quietly but desperately. Without looking, he reached back with his left arm shovel and held the digits of her magnetized hand. Following his gaze and his right arm, she gazed up at the evening sky and saw the most spectacular view on earth.

The Aurora Borealis. The most wonderful display of natural bright lights she had sent these many years. If the snow-white robot was capable of breath, she was sure it was stolen away.

A smooth stream of different hues, first greens then reds. They shimmered and glided across the backdrop of a twinkling black velvet sky, so carefree and fluid she was sure the humans learned to dance just by watching them. Maybe the wind learned how to dance too.

WALL-E pressed the red circular button on his built-in recorder. EVE immediately knew what he was up to. Without any further words, for none were necessary, the little construction-yellow trash robot held out both his hands to his lady love. EVE's blinking blue eyes crinkled halfway in humbleness and joy as she joined their fingers together and gently pulled him closer.

* * *

Bonus: **frankincesy** drew fanart for this piece! The link can be found on my profile page.


End file.
